


[Podfic] to know you

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Joe makes a less great patient, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nicky makes a great nurse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: Amnesia fic. After a mission gone wrong, Joe wakes up, and takes his time coming back to Nicky.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] to know you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to know you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065666) by [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VBdsylm16PuB6J-UtYpjvng_ppuRWlBL/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 11:22

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
